


Все пути ведут…

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, mystrade, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драма, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Шерлок возвращается, наконец, домой.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Лед и пламя [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/73168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Все пути ведут…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Journeys End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268789) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> **От Автора.** Название взято из цитаты из пьесы Шекспира «Двенадцатая ночь». Эту же цитату использовал А.Конан Дойль в рассказе «Пустой дом». И автор, отключая свое слешерское вИдение, никогда не понимал, почему Холмс в этом рассказе процитировал именно эту строку — «Все пути ведут к свиданью»[возлюбленных] [акт II, сц. 3.. Пер. Э.Линецкая. — Прим. пер.]. **От Переводчика.** Напомню, что в рассказе «Пустой дом» Холмс возвращается в Лондон после длительного отсутствия (после Рейхенбаха), во время которого все считали его мертвым. А строку эту он цитирует, обращаясь к Себастьяну Морану.
> 
> **Предупреждение:** смерть второстепенного оригинального персонажа.
> 
> Тоже не бечено((

_Август-сентябрь 2011_

Его рейс из Америки задержали на пять часов, и в «Дом Защитника» он вернулся смертельно уставшим. Мертвая тишина в доме неприятно напомнила ему о том, что он потерял.

Майкрофту очень хотелось есть, но у него совершенно не было сил готовить, и он сгрыз яблоко. Даже оно слишком остро напомнило ему о Грегори, который не раз с блестящими глазами ел перед ним яблоки и слизывал проворным языком с губ их сок.

Охваченный несвойственным его чувством абсолютной безнадежности, Майкрофт принял душ, переоделся в пижаму и замер, заметив, что на пижамной куртке не хватает пуговиц — их оторвал нетерпеливый Грегори в порыве страсти, в чем он ничуть тогда не раскаивался. Забыв о сне, Майкрофт бесцельно добрел до гостиной, но и она была полна напоминаниями о Грегори. Учитывая, что сон ему теперь не грозил, Майкрофт решил найти себе хоть какое-то необременительное занятие.

Несмотря на множество часов, проведенных за проверкой и перепроверкой данных, каждый из людей Майкрофта, вся его команда оказалась вне подозрений. Ни один из них не был «кротом», даже те, кто казались наиболее вероятными кандидатами, и это означало, что Майкрофт по-прежнему не знал, кто за ним шпионил и с какой целью. К счастью, утечка информации об операции «Дуб» не привела ни к каким проблемам, не говоря уже о полном провале. Это одновременно и радовало, и озадачивало — став достоянием общественности, эта информация могла бы всерьез осложнить и без того непростое положение Британии в ЕС.

Поиски Морана также не принесли результата. Тот исчезал из поля зрения быстрее, чем улыбка политика, от которого отворачивалась камера прессы. Ни один из пойманных людей Мориарти не опознал Морана по фотографии. Это, впрочем, было неудивительно, потому что Мориарти управлял своей организацией как цепочкой шпионский ячеек, члены которых знают лишь людей из своей группы и никого больше.

Поскольку после тяжелого тридцативосьмичасового рабочего дня Майкрофт был не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чем-то важном и серьезном, он отложил в сторону отчеты и доклады и вместо них занялся записями с камер видеонаблюдения возле могилы Шерлока. Надеясь поймать Морана, Майкрофт приказал установить дополнительные замаскированные камеры не только на кладбище, но и в самой деревне и еще в нескольких окрестных деревеньках, не говоря уже о всех ведущих к ним дорогах.

Упрямо лишая себя такого необходимого сна, Майкрофт минута за минутой просматривал записи, пока в пять утра не поперхнулся давно остывшим чаем. Быстро нажав на паузу, он всмотрелся в знакомую фигуру, следившую из-за кустов за Джоном Уотсоном, который стоял перед могилой Шерлока и даже не подозревал о таком внимании к себе. Он выглядел сильно постаревшим и напрочь разучившимся улыбаться. Ни что из этого не оправдывало идиотизм Шерлока.

Майкрофт взял своей незасвеченный предоплаченный телефон и нажал на кнопку быстрого вызова.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? Ты рискуешь всем, только чтобы посмотреть на Джона, как влюбленный мальчишка! Только по чистой случайности эту запись с камеры просматривал лично я, а не какой-то из младших агентов, которым я хотел это поручить. О чем ты думал? Хотя, о чем это я? Ты вообще не думал!

— Не все могут быть такими, как ты.

Даже самый оптимистичный человек в мире не сумел бы счесть это комплиментом.

— Жаль! Ты еще в Англии? — запоздало спросил Майкрофт, сообразив, что запись с камеры была сделана три дня назад.

За это время Шерлок мог бы уже добраться до Тибета, если бы пожелал.

— Да. Не беспокойся, я хорошо прячусь, — так же капризно и недовольно, как обычно, ответил Шерлок.

Да, он совершенно не изменился.

— Да неужели? — спросил Майкрофт тем тоном, который всегда раздражал Шерлока. — Не доставляй мне лишних неудобств, вынуждая лично искать тебя.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул, и это точно не улучшило настроение Майкрофта.

— Ты ставишь под удар всю операцию. Мы уже почти уничтожили организацию Мориарти, осталось совсем немного ее ячеек. Если бы кто-то узнал, что ты жив, это нанесло бы непоправимый ущерб всей нашей работе.

— Ты еще не нашел Морана?

— Нет. Ты?

— Тоже нет, — мрачно признался Шерлок. — Но мое вынужденное бездействие мешает мне здраво мыслить, мой ум протестует…

— Если Моран сейчас выяснит, что ты не умер, трое людей, которых ты пытался защитить, тут же будут убиты, — напомнил Майкрофт.

— Что ты от меня скрываешь?

Майкрофт с силой сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. Увиливания, увертки и скрытность были его профессией, но сейчас любой усомнился бы в этом.

— Морана видели рядом с Бейкер-стрит, а потом возле клиники в Барнсе, где Джон тогда заменял основного врача. Миссис Хадсон с сестрой я отправил на длительные каникулы, а Джон сейчас временно работает в клинике на границе с Уэльсом.

— А Лестрад?

— Под наблюдением двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Пока что Моран возле него не появлялся.

— Значит, ты за них не волнуешься?

— Я всегда волнуюсь, — сказал Майкрофт чистую правду так, что она прозвучала как ложь. — Хотя пресса и восстановила твою репутацию…

— Которую она сначала разрушила.

— Да, верно, — согласился Майкрофт. — Тем не менее, пусть в глазах общества твоя репутация и восстановлена, власти еще до этого не дозрели.

— Ты кажешься уставшим. — Только Шерлок мог произнести обычное замечание как обвинение.

— К сожалению, после того, как ты прыгнул, мир не перестал вертеться. У меня есть и другие дела, требующие моего внимания. Ты вернешься в Норвегию?

— Дядюшка Сигерсон поручил мне изучать тартразин[1], — ноющим тоном сказал Шерлок.

— Какой, бога ради, интерес могут представлять для тебя продукты переработки каменного угля?

— Могу рассказать тебе подробно: мне скучно.

Не надо было быть гением, чтобы услышать не высказанное: «И одиноко».

— Я понимаю, но мы уже очень близко к успеху. Дай мне еще несколько недель.

Щурясь от усталости, Майкрофт с силой провел рукой по лицу и поморщился от колючей щетины.

— Ты уверен, что Джон в безопасности?

— Он тоже под наблюдением двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Это не годится, он заметит, что за ним следят, и…

— Он знает и сам согласился на это.

Майкрофт не стал рассказывать о том, как непросто было получить это согласие.

— Я вернусь в Норвегию, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Хотя бы чтобы побриться. Эта чертова борода ужасно чешется. Ты свяжешься со мной сразу же, как мне можно будет вернуться домой?

— Разумеется. Спокойной ночи, брат мой. И спасибо.

— Не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь совершать никаких глупостей.

Шерлок повесил трубку раньше, чем Майкрофт успел спросить, что именно он подразумевает под глупостями.

* * *

Лестрад по двенадцать часов в день помогал превратить разваливающийся викторианский дом в приют для тех, кому он нужен был больше всего. Физическая усталость помогала ему спокойно спать по ночам, на этой работе он приобрел много новых навыков в области строительства, а постоянная занятость мешала ему думать о Майкрофте. Часто думать. За это время Лестраду удалось отправить еще нескольких совсем молодых ребят в реабилитационный центр, и благодаря всему этому он снова почувствовал, что делает что-то важное и ответственное. Раньше он не понимал, как ему это нужно.

Само собой, от Службы внутренней безопасности не было ни слуху, ни духу. Лестрад подозревал, что они затянут расследование настолько, насколько это возможно, а потом по-тихому предложат ему уйти в отставку. Если только они просто не порекомендуют его уволить. В глазах руководства он был позором для Ярда, и они отлично умели заметать такие случаи под ковер.

Как только дом будет закончен, Лестрад решит, что ему делать. Его сомнения в том, что он правильно догадался про какой-то сложный план Майкрофта, лишь росли, и если они уже не будут вместе, то ему незачем оставаться в Лондоне. После продажи квартиры и закрытия ипотеки у него оказалось достаточно свободных денег, чтобы, например, попутешествовать в свое удовольствие. В конце концов, он всю свою взрослую жизнь был ответственным и серьезным, и к чему его это привело?

* * *

День прошел лучше, чем Майкрофт рассчитывал, и его немецкий коллега был теперь ему должен. Дома его никто не ждал, и Майкрофт занялся нудной, но необходимой бумажной работой в своем подземном кабинете в «Диогене».

— Сэр, Ханна хотела с вами переговорить, пока вы не ушли, — приоткрыв дверь, сказала Балаша.

— О боже, что, прямо сейчас? — простонал Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляда от проекта Заявления о намерениях, который он редактировал — учитывая привычку Премьер-министра говорить экспромтом и наобум, ему нельзя было доверить важную речь, не снабдив его правильно написанной шпаргалкой.

Подняв все же голову, Майкрофт увидел Ханну, которая переминалась с ноги на ногу за спиной Балаши, с ледяным неодобрением глядящей на него. После «самоубийства» Шерлока она часто так на него смотрела.

— Да, Ханна, — со смиренной обреченностью сказал он и жестом пригласил их войти.

Судя по тому, как Ханна резко шагнула вперед, Балаша явно ее подтолкнула. Однако как только Ханна встала напротив Майкрофта, она перестала нервничать, а ее и без того обычно мрачное выражение лица стало совсем уж похоронным.

— У меня две новости, сэр. Первая: «крот» не из нашей команды. Ну, не совсем.

Майкрофт пристально и внимательно посмотрел на Ханну, что определенно было сомнительным удовольствием.

— Что значит «не совсем»? Где тогда «крот»?

— Он работает на леди Эдит. После тех восьми смертей он пытается установить, была авария ее мужа подстроена или все же нет. Джаспер из ее охраны перехватывает все наши разговоры и переписку. Он использует для этого Даркнет[2]. Про операцию «Дуб» они упомянули мимоходом, когда разговаривали о смерти жены министра.

— Ты уверена, что он действует по приказу дамы Эдит?

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Балашу, которая была наставницей Ханны с тех самых пор, как та пришла в их команду, и ее верным сторонником во всем. Если Балаша скажет: «Я же говорила!»… в общем, она будет права.

— Садись и расскажи мне все подробно.

Двадцать минут и несколько чашек чая спустя Майкрофт сказал:

— Ты говорила о двух новостях. Еще чая?

— Нет, спасибо, сэр, — отозвалась Ханна, расслабившаяся благодаря незаметным усилиям Майкрофта. — Моран — он использует ник «Армон» в Даркнете — ищет Мориарти с шестнадцатого июня, и с каждым днем его поиски становятся все более и более отчаянными и нетерпеливыми. Намного более отчаянными, чем можно ожидать от обычного союзника и помощника, не говоря уже о наемнике.

— Любовник?

— Скорее родственник, — после секундного размышления ответила Ханна.

— Великолепно, — сказал Майкрофт с легкой акульей улыбкой. — Я хотел бы посмотреть все твои материалы.

Ханна достала из кармана своего ужасного пиджака флешку и протянула ее Майкрофту.

* * *

Когда Балаша вернулась, Майкрофт поднял голову и сказал:

— Ты была права насчет Ханны, а я ошибался.

— Да, — самодовольно отозвалась Балаша.

— Не испытывай судьбу, — посоветовал ей Майкрофт. — Организуй ей повышение и посмотри, как она справится с большей ответственностью. Думаю, сейчас самое время выманить мистера Морана. К счастью, он, кажется, поверил в смерть Шерлока, потому что больше не появлялся ни возле миссис Хадсон, ни возле Уотсона. К детективу-инспектору Лестраду он вообще не приближался, предположительно, поскольку того отстранили от дел. Нам потребуется приманка, чтобы выкурить Морана.

— Ни при каких обстоятельствах мы не используем для этого вас, — мгновенно сказала Балаша, ожидавшая этого.

— Напомни, кому из предстоит нелегких разговор с Эдит Карсон?

— На ее месте вы бы сделали то же самое.

— С этим я и не спорю. Но я бы не позволил меня засечь и уж тем более не оставил бы следы, по которым меня можно вычислить. Джаспер и впрямь не слишком…

— Поэтому его и перевели в охрану, — напомнила ему Балаша.

— Его придется уволить. Вызови его завтра же с утра. Я встречусь с ним перед заседанием Объединенного комитета разведки. Но сначала я хочу узнать, что именно он выяснил. Ханна раскопала лишь электронные следы его деятельности в Даркнете, а мне нужен результат его расследования. Позаботься об этом. Да, и нам нужно найти ему замену. Пусть Дэвид начинает проводить собеседования.

Что до Морана… Поскольку он потерял интерес к друзьям Шерлока, пора напомнить, что у него есть еще и брат. Пусть этот факт как-нибудь ненавязчиво всплывет в прессе, поскольку, предполагаю, Моран пропустил выпуски новостей и статьи о похоронах Шерлока. Найди мне квартиру, в которой мог бы жить госслужащий средней руки, и перетасуй мое расписание так, чтобы Моран мог легко меня найти. Как думаешь, стоит мне поездить на метро эти дни?

— Вы хоть когда-нибудь туда спускались? — спросила Балаша.

Майкрофт жестко посмотрел на нее.

— А, детектив-инспектор Лестрад, — понимающе протянула Балаша и тут же пожалела об этом, увидев, как у Майкрофта дрогнуло лицо.

— Лучше достать голову Мориарти из хранилища. Она может пригодиться, — сказал Майкрофт и вновь вернулся к редактированию Заявления о намерениях.

— Сэр?

— Если Моран и впрямь любил его…

— Ясно, — сказала Балаша, не в первый раз мысленно радуясь тому, что Майкрофт был на их стороне.

* * *

— А, — только и сказала Эдит Карсон, увидев Майкрофта, который стоял на пороге ее дома как на редкость мрачный работник похоронного бюро.

— Именно, — ответил Майкрофт таким вкрадчивым тоном, что никто не смог бы спутать его с добродушием.

Майкрофт разобрался со сложной системой безопасности и проследовал за ее приземистой фигурой вниз, в расположенную в подвале длинную узкую кухню, где пахло чем-то неприятным. Из-за обилия нержавеющий стали кухня выглядела не просто неуютно, а даже как-то угрожающе.

— Я знала, что использовать Джаспера — ошибка, — сказала Эдит.

Майкрофт устало сел в кресло с круглой спинкой, которое было довольно удобным и совершенно не соответствовало этой кухне в стиле современного хайтека.

— Учитывая, что кроме него не нашлось бы такого идиота, который повелся бы на твои сентиментальные уговоры и откровенное запугивание, у тебя не было другого выбора. Черт побери, Эдит! Если ты так мало мне доверяешь, почему ты рекомендовала меня как своего преемника?

— Не будь таким мелодраматичным. Ты знаешь, что я тебе доверяю. Во всем, но только не в том, что касается жизни Майкла. В этом я могу полностью довериться только самой себе, а тебе — лишь частично.

— Лучше уж я, чем Джаспер! — раздраженно сказал Майкрофт.

— Я знаю, — вздохнув, признала Эдит. — Майклу потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы собрать свою жизнь по кусочком после аварии, и мысль о том, что я могу его потерять…

Она замолкла и вынула из нижнего шкафа бутылку бренди. Майкрофт встал, чтобы достать бокалы из полки над нее головой.

— Не знаю, зачем я потратил время, придя сюда. Вряд ли я могу сказать хоть что-то, что изменит твое мнение. Ты хоть представляешь, чего нам стоило твое наплевательство на стандартные протоколы? Я верил, что в моей команде завелся «крот». Это поставило под удар все, что мы делали. А я… — Майкрофт осекся на полуслове, лишь теперь в полной мере осознав, что на самом деле значило вмешательство Эдит. Все, что он сделал, все его страдания были бессмысленными и бесполезными. Он причинил боль Грегори и отказался от лучшего, что когда-либо было в его жизни, просто так, впустую.

Эдит взглянула на его, поморщилась, налила ему щедрую порцию бренди и подтолкнула стакан по столешнице к Майкрофту.

— Давай поднимемся наверх и там поговорим. Почему-то никто не любит мою кухню.

— Потому что в ней больше нержавейки, чем в хирургии и в морге, — отозвался Майкрофт и отправился за ней наверх.

Преодолев два пролета, они зашли в гостиную, и Майкрофт уселся в неприлично удобное кожаное вольтеровское кресло, которое вполне вписалось бы интерьер «Диогена».

— Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я стану просить прощения? — Нотка вызова в ее голосе выдавала ее состояние.

Майкрофт состроил гримасу и продолжил греть в руках бренди, вдыхая его аромат.

— Я никогда не берусь за заведомо безнадежное дело. Хотя я не представляю, о чем ты только думала.

— Мы оба знаем, что не думала. По крайней мере, не думала ясно. Не стоит наступать мне на больную мозоль. Что будет с Джаспером?

— Я не могу ему доверять, поэтому он для нас бесполезен. Он уволен, — бесстрастно сказал Майкрофт.

— Майкрофт…

— Ты знала, что я сделаю, когда давала ему это задание. Ты бы поступила точно так же. Можешь найти ему работу, но только не в своей охране и не в мой команде. И не в МИ-5 — там и так хватает идиотов.

— Вероятнее всего, он найдет работу, где ему будут платить больше любого из нас.

— Вот она, цена некомпетентности.

Не выпуская бокал из руках, Майкрофт откинул голову на мягкую кожаную спинку кресла, и, казалось, он вот-вот уснет.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь утверждать, что не сделал бы того же — и даже больше, — чтобы защитить своего детектива-инспектора, — сказала в повисшей тишине Эдит.

Майкрофт расслабился настолько, что вздрогнул, не успев взять себя в руки, и отчаянно попытался скрыть это, надев на лицо маску невозмутимости.

— О боже. Скажи, что ты не был настолько глуп, чтобы отослать его подальше, — умоляюще сказала Эдит и раздраженно фыркнула, не получив ответа. — Серьезно, Майкрофт? Для такого умного мужчины, ты слишком эмоционально…

— Это не твое дело, — оборвал ее Майкрофт, не особо надеясь, что она к нему прислушается.

— Ты так и не перерос эти благородные порывы, — резко взглянув на него, заметила Эдит.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать мою личную жизнь, — сказал Майкрофт, смирившись с ее вмешательством, потому что он уже достиг той степени отчаяния, что почти готов был принять совет относительно своих чувств от Шерлока.

— Если ты всерьез думал, что так ты меня осадишь, то ты теряешь хватку. Ты хочешь его вернуть?

— Конечно, я… Да!

— Это уже что-то, полагаю. Хотя, вероятно, его понадобиться долго уговаривать. У него доброе сердце, но при этом сильный дух. Майкрофт, как ты мог так сглупить? Ты что, считаешь, что я когда-то ставила на первое место работу, а не Майкла?

Майкрофт с нескрываемым изумлением посмотрел на нее и честно ответил:

— Разумеется.

Эдит застонала и сделала большой глоток бренди для поддержания сил.

— Я не представляю, как ты умудрился дожить до такого возраста, да еще и успешно при этом работать. Я не предлагаю тебе делиться с ним всеми подробностями, но… Если ты так хочешь, чтобы он был в полной безопасности, не стоило вообще начинать с ним отношения. Неужели твой детектив-инспектор был не в состоянии этого понять?

— Перестань называть его моим детективном-инспектором. Его зовут Грегори, и, разумеется, он все понимал. Слишком хорошо понимал, и единственное, что его заботило, — это моя безопасность. Это я… Я был уверен, что среди моих людей завелся «крот». Среди тех, кто охранял его.

— И это моя вина.

— Определенно. Но чем это сейчас поможет?

— Когда ты в последний раз нормально ел?

Майкрофт озадаченно моргнул. Ее редкие порывы заботы и благодушия по отношению к коллегам еще никогда не касались лично его, и он понятия не имел, как на это реагировать.

— Я так и думала. Пойдем обратно на кухню к бренди и плите. Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, а ты расскажешь…

— Мои отношения с Грегори не подлежат обсуждению, — твердо заявил Майкрофт, но все же пошел за Эдит вниз.

— Тогда расскажи мне о текущей ситуации. Если я правильно понимаю, следующие несколько дней ты проведешь на весьма нудных, но опасных переговорах, а Балаша, при всех ее достоинствах и талантах, еще не готова работать в одиночку, так что будь осторожен, — колко добавила Эдит.

Майкрофт по опыту знал, что Эдит редко подводили инстинкты, поэтому он в деталях рассказал ей о том, что ему предстояло, и за это время обнаружил, что она ужасно готовит.

* * *

Страдая от подступающего несварения желудка, Майкрофт шел домой в сопровождении обреченно следующий за ним охраны, и был в на редкость хорошем настроении. Его хандра мгновенно отступила, когда он понял, что без «крота» в его команде и с учетом почти пойманного Морана он совсем скоро сможет увидеться с Грегори. Увидеться и все ему объяснить.

* * *

Майкрофт насвистывал, следуя за Балашей в квартиру, которую она выбрала для этой операции. Место было кошмарным, однако его легко было держать под наблюдением и охранять, а посторонние люди подвергались минимальному риску.

— Все камеры на месте? — спросил он.

— Да, установлены час назад.

— Отлично. Я перевезу сюда вечером некоторые свои вещи.

В эту секунду его телефон начал вибрировать, и Майкрофт ответил на звонок. Пока он слушал собеседника, его зонт-трость, лихо закинутый на плечо, уныло сполз вниз. К концу разговора у Майкрофта пропало всякое желание весело свистеть.

— Моран покончил с собой, когда его загнали в угол наши люди, — с плохо скрываемым раздражением сказал он. — Это значит, что мы вряд ли когда-либо обнаружим, что… Я хочу, чтобы его ДНК проверили как можно быстрее. Ладно, это все же не так плохо. По крайней мере, так мне не придется жить в этой дыре.

Сев в машину, которая повезла его в «Дом Защитника», Майкрофт позвонил Шерлоку и сказал, что тот может возвращаться домой.

* * *

Едва не дрожа от беспокойства о том, что в последнюю минуту может произойти что-то непредвиденное, Майкрофт прибыл на базу ВВС «Норфолт» за сорок минут до того, как там должен был приземлиться самолет его брата. Он скучал по Шерлоку больше, чем мог предположить. Последние несколько лет у них были неплохие отношения, но не следовало воспринимать это как данность.

Майкрофт — одинокая фигура на взлетной полосе, смотрел как самолет представительского класса зашел на посадку, приземлился и медленно остановился. Словно не замечая изнуряющей жары, от которой дрожал воздух, Майкрофт долго ждал, пока дверь самолета откроется и к нему пристыкуют ступени. Шерлок замер на пороге, моргая от яркого солнца, а затем спустился вниз. Он был бледным и непривычно неуверенным, словно сомневался, что его хотят видеть дома.

Майкрофт пошел ему навстречу все быстрее и быстрее, пока не сорвался на бег, выглядя при этом так же нелепо, как одетый в костюм аист. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от Шерлока, который прочистил горло и спросил:

— Где твой зонт?

Запыхавшийся Майкрофт показал на палящее солнце над их головами.

— Ну да. Я никогда не думал, что буду скучать по твоему зонту.

— А я — что буду скучать по брату. Добро пожаловать домой.

— Джон?

Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся.

— Все еще верен тебе. Как ты можешь в этом сомневаться?

— Он знает, что я жив? Что все кончено? Что я вернулся?

Шерлок не шелохнулся, но все равно был похож на пса, рвущегося с натянутого поводка.

— Никто не знает.

— Даже детектив-инспектор Лестрад?

— Даже детектив-инспектор Лестрад, — бесцветным голосом подтвердил Майкрофт.

— Ты его так же зовешь, когда вы?.. А, ну да, конечно, нет.

Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я хотел, чтобы он был в безопасности, пока мы не вычислим «крота» и не поймаем Морана. Пока Моран был на свободе, он и остальные были в опасности.

— Лестрад поймет это?

Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на пыль на своих идеально начищенных ботинках.

— Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться, — сказал Майкрофт, и его голос был таким же безжизненными, как и выражение его лица.

— Прости, — неожиданно произнес Шерлок.

Майкрофт резко поднял голову и ответил:

— Заруби себе на носу, что тебе совершенно, решительно не за что просить прощения. Если бы я действовал по-другому и сделал все правильно в самом начале, тебе вообще не пришлось бы прыгать.

Шерлок импульсивно шагнул вперед и стиснул предплечье Майкрофта.

— Я скажу это только раз, так что слушай внимательно: я никогда не винил тебя в том, что случилось. Мы оба недооценили Мориарти. Точнее, мы не поняли, что он настоящий сумасшедший. Мы редко совершаем такие крупные ошибки, но даже мы от них не застрахованы.

— Думаешь, мне нужно напоминание об этом? — глухо спросил Майкрофт.

— Почему бы и нет? Мне было нужно. Хватит уже хандрить и страдать, — жестко добавил Шерлок, поняв вдруг, что не так было с Майкрофтом.

Тот не был окружен своим обычным непробиваемым защитным панцирем самоуверенности и сдержанности, а без него Майкрофта охраняла от обычного мира лишь его собственная кожа. Беззащитный уязвимый Майкрофт противоречил всему, что Шерлок знал об этом мире. И все же это не было причиной сюсюкаться с ним.

— Если я смог это пережить и двигаться дальше, ты тоже сможешь. Что я сказал смешного? Я пытаюсь помочь.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него с почти нескрываемой любовью.

— У тебя это плохо получается, — констатировал он и неожиданно обнял крепко обнял Шерлока.

— Майкрофт? Майкрофт…

Запаниковавший Шерлок, чьи глаза стали похожи на блюдца, постепенно расслабился в крепких до синяков объятиях брата и даже неуклюже обнял его в ответ и потрепал по спине.

— Все в порядке, — неловко сказал он, пытаясь приспособиться к неведомой ему прежде роли утешителя. — Я дома, все кончено.

Несколько секунд спустя Майкрофт напрягся и отпустил Шерлока. Они отстранились друг от друга, избегая встречаться взглядом, как два порядочных, эмоционально зажатых англичанина. Они неизбежно закрылись друг от друга по пути от взлетной полосы до «Лэнд Ровера» Майкрофта, не совсем понимая, как им теперь привычно скрывать все эти неудобные эмоции.

— Ты за рулем? — спросил Шерлок.

— Очевидно.

Кондиционер в машине позволил обоим спокойно дышать после жары снаружи. Глядя в окно, Шерлок уточнил:

— На машине сейчас дипломатические номера?

— Разумеется.

— Где твоя охрана?

— Мотоциклист впереди и «Ауди» сзади, в двух машинах от нас.

Шерлок достал сигарету из пачки в кармане пиджака Майкрофта и закурил. Потом подумал, достал вторую, зажег и протянул ее Майкрофту.

— Могу я сегодня увидеть Джона?

Напряжение Майкрофта чуть спало, и он ответил:

— Его как раз сейчас везут ко мне домой. Ему это, само собой, не понравится, но это единственный способ доставить его на мою территорию.

— Вы не ладите?

— Не припоминаю, чтобы мы хоть когда-то ладили. К тому же у Джона траур. И, как мы и планировали, он винит в твоей «смерти» меня.

— Я хочу вернуть свою жизнь, — заявил Шерлок.

— Я знаю, — не сводя глаз с дороги, ответил Майкрофт.

— Думаешь, это невозможно?

— Думаю, всем понадобится время, чтобы принять новые обстоятельства. Твоя «смерть» стала огромным ударом, от которого, как я боялся, Джон мог никогда не оправиться.

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул и затушил сигарету.

— Ты полагаешь, что не захочет меня видеть?

— Не говори ерунды. Тебе просто надо быть терпеливым. Я не могу представить, какими тяжелыми были для него эти последние месяцы. Как, впрочем, для миссис Хадсон и Лестрада. Никто не избежал страданий.

— Включая тебя. Тебе пора завязывать с диетой. В нашей семье высокие скулы предполагаются быть только у меня. Миссис Хадсон?

— Порыдает, даст тебе затрещину, а потом испечет пирог.

— А Лестрад? Он будет снова со мной работать?

— Он отстранен от работы с тех пор, как ты прыгнул.

— И ты ничего с этим не сделал? — повернувшись к Майкрофту, спросил Шерлок. — Бога ради, почему?

— Чтобы защитить его. До недавнего времени я не мог установить личность «крота», и Моран лишь вчера покончил с собой.

— Лестрад не ушел бы от тебя, только чтобы спасти свою шкуру.

— Нет, и именно поэтому я… Неважно. Теперь, когда ты вернулся, моя первостепенная задача — восстановить твою репутацию и статус снова не покойника в глазах власти. Это будет несложно, но займет неделю-другую — машина бюрократии не отличается своей скоростью. Поскольку ты будешь с Джоном в «Доме Защитника»…

Майкрофт начал монотонно перечислять все, что было сделано, чтобы они с удобством пережили эти недели в его доме, и когда он через несколько минут взглянул на пассажирское сидение, то увидел, что Шерлок крепко спит. И слава богу — ему надо отдохнуть перед встречей с Джоном, которая, вероятнее всего, вряд ли будет теплой и радушной.

Чем ближе они подъезжали к центру Лондона, тем больше машин появлялось на дорогах и, как следствие, сильнее становились пробки. Тонированное окно надежно скрывало Шерлока от посторонних взглядов, и он мог продолжать спокойно спать, пока у него была такая возможность. Майкрофт разбудил его, когда он уже припарковался перед «Домом Защитника». Это заняло двадцать пять секунд и служило наглядным доказательством того, насколько Шерлок был измотан.

Они все были измотаны. Горе, потеря близких и смерть всегда отнимали много сил и в лучшие времена, а последние месяцы были и вовсе…

Невыразимо ужасными.

— Джон внутри. Под охраной, но иначе он не остался бы.

Шерлок кивнул, почти не обращая внимания на слова Майкрофта. Несмотря на жару, он дрожал, будто от холода.

— Позволишь мне войти первым?

— Я бы не рекомендовал. Скорее всего, Джон будет крайне зол из-за того, что его сюда привезли.

— Боже, ты что, опять его похитил?

— Не совсем, — увильнул Майкрофт.

Войдя в дом, он первым делом отпустил охрану. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Джон Уотсон показался на пороге библиотеки, и прошел вперед, в просторный коридор.

— Ты, чертов…. — Он осекся, увидев того, кто стоял в тени за спиной Майкрофта.

Уотсон застыл, и в его глазах появилось абсолютно пустое выражение.

Шерлок метнулся вперед, бормоча так быстро, что его слова едва можно было разобрать:

— Да, это, правда, я. Мне пришлось прыгнуть, чтобы спасти твою жизнь. Там были снайперы. Все прошло лучше, чем я только мог надеяться. Хотя я так и думал, что все будет отлично, мои планы безупречны, и…

— Заткнись! Заткнись… просто заткнись! — снова и снова повторял Уотсон в ответ на это, и после каждого слова ударял Шерлока кулаком в плечо с такой силой, что тот невольно продолжал отступать назад, пока не прошел через весь холл и не наткнулся на резное якобинское кресло с высокой спинкой. Шерлок тяжело опустился в кресло, глядя на Уотсона так, что все его чувства легко можно было прочесть по глазам.

— Я знаю, что тебе наверняка было нелегко, но если ты позволишь мне…

— Думаю, ты уже все сказал.

Уотсон замолк и, склонив голову, внимательно посмотрел на сидящего перед ним Шерлока. На его лице было жесткое и безжизненное выражение, и Майкрофт вдруг понял, что сейчас ситуация выйдет из-под контроля и произойдет что-то опасное. В конце концов, Джон Уотсон хладнокровно застрелил таксиста, а несколько минут спустя смеялся с Шерлоком, как мальчишка.

Пистолет. Черт, Майкрофт понятия не имел, был ли Уотсон в эту минуту вооружен или нет.

Шерлок явно не замечал предупреждающих сигналов. Стул, на котором он сидел, стоял в углу холла, под изгибом лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, и Майкрофт со всех ног метнулся туда.

— Джон, все кончено, я дома. И я вообще не умирал, нечего и переживать.

Услышав это на редкость тактичное высказывание, Уотсон зарычал со звериной яростью и машинально потянулся за ближайшим к нему оружием — он выхватил из стойки для зонтов зонт-трость Майкрофта и кинулся с ним наперевес на Шерлока.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Майкрофт, увидев, что именно держал в руке Уотсон, и заслонил собой Шерлока.

Уотсон умудрился нажать на кнопку, выпускающую лезвие, и пригвоздил выросшего на его пути Майкрофта к спинке стула Шерлока вместе с одеждой и плотью. Майкрофт невольно вскрикнул от боли.

— Джон не надо! — громко сказал Шерлок, боясь двинуться, чтобы еще больше не навредить неловко согнувшемуся над ним Майкрофту, в котором сейчас торчало лезвие шпаги, обычно скрытое в зонте. — Это меня ты хочешь наказать, а не Майкрофта!

Внезапно наступившая тишина была на редкость оглушающей. Ее нарушало лишь тяжелое и редкое дыхание Майкрофта, который не мог пошевелиться.

Увидев кровь, проступившую через бледно-розовую рубашку Майкрофта и пиджак, Шерлок замер, и стены его Чертогов разума рухнули, демонстрируя ему давно забытую похожую сцену. Только тогда Майкрофту было пятнадцать, и их отец, в отличие от остановившегося Джона, продолжал избивать его. Майкрофта спас прибежавший Лен, который оттащил отца, и после этого Шерлок ни разу его больше не виде. Майкрофт тогда долго болел. Шерлок стер это воспоминание и позже винил Майкрофта в том, что отец ушел из-за него. Вскоре они переехали в Кембридж, и Майкрофт взял на себя заботу об их жизни.

Уотсон моргнул и покрепче ухватился за зонт-шпагу, словно боясь того, что случится, если он его отпустит.

— Майкрофт, насколько серьезно ты ранен? — спросил Уотсон со спокойствием военного врача, побывавшего на поле боя.

— Это небольшая царапина, только и всего. Я не могу двинуться, потому что пришпилен к креслу.

— Шерлок, не дергайся, — приказал Уотсон.

Он позволил себе дотронуться до Шерлока и невольно стиснул пальцы, когда они коснулись живой теплой плоти. Не в силах убрать руку, Джон снова сжал пальцы, чтобы еще раз точно убедиться, что перед ним не бестелесный призрак, а настоящий Шерлок. Живой Шерлок.

Хоть раз этот чертов ублюдок послушался его и остался в живых.

— Я пойду возьму свою сумку. Не двигайтесь, оба. Шерлок, тебе ясно?

— Ясно, не буду, — отозвался Шерлок, сжимая в ответ руку Уотсона.

— Я за сумкой, — повторил Уотсон.

Шерлок кивнул и посмотрел ему вслед. Уотсон взбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и когда он скрылся из вида, Шерлок посмотрел на Майкрофта, неловко нависшего над ним, и яростно прошептал:

— Я стер из памяти, что тогда случилось. Я винил тебя за то, что отец исчез из нашей жизни, а ты, оказывается, защищал меня от него всю жизнь.

Он взял в свою теплую руку холодную руку Майкрофта — своего чересчур заботливого и опекающего, сующего нос не в свои дела, всезнающего старшего брата, который всю жизнь пытался защитить его.

— Это воспоминание тебе было совершенно ненужно, — сказал Майкрофт и напрягся, когда рядом снова появился Уотсон.

Глядя на него, как на живую гранату, которая в любой момент может взорваться, Майкрофт спокойно спросил у него:

— Ты вооружен, Джон?

— Не говори ерунды, — бесстрастно ответил Уотсон, скальпелем разрезая любимый костюм Майкрофта. — Попытайся не шевелиться, хорошо? Шерлок, держи его, пока я разрезаю рубашку.

Джон невольно провел свободной рукой по шее Шерлока и оставил ее там, щупая его пульс.

Майкрофт, у которого уже затекла от неудобной позы спина, и мышцы вот-вот грозило свести судорогой, проглотил готовый сорваться с губ язвительный комментарий. Пока что все шло даже лучше, чем он надеялся.

Уотсон запоздало вспомнил про своего пациента и сказал, проверяя теперь уже его пульс:

— Мне всегда было интересно, обычный ли это зонтик или нет, раз ты все время его носишь.

Майкрофт весело фыркнул, охнул от боли и смог, наконец, выпрямится, положив руку на ноющую поясницу.

— Обычный зонтик, — сказал он. — Просто это подарок.

— Сильно болит?

— Кажется, именно этого ты и пытался достичь, — сухо сказал Майкрофт и с мучительным сожалением посмотрел на свои испорченные пиджак и рубашку.

— Да, —ответил Уотсон и распрямил плечи, пренебрегая бессмысленными извинениями.

— На твоем месте должен был быть я, — сказал Шерлок Майкрофту. — Ты не можешь предъявить ему…

— Конечно, не буду, — немного резко отозвался Майкрофт. — Мне нужно принять душ и переодеться. Джон, я понимаю, что вам с Шерлоком надо о многом переговорить. Пожалуйста, не покидайте дом, пока я не разрешу. Шерлок, прежде чем заняться чем-то еще, ты должен позвонить Энни и Лену, а потом миссис Хадсон и Лестраду. Они заслуживают того, чтобы узнать правду лично от тебя.

Лишь договорив, Майкрофт понял, что немного неверно выбрал слова.

— Правду? Это что-то новенькое, — сказал Уотсон. — Вы ублюдки, — добавил он все еще спокойно, но под маской его невозмутимости кипел подавляемый гнев. — Вы друг друга стоите. Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было смотреть, как ты прыгаешь… как ты умираешь?

— Джон… — Шерлок вновь подскочил к нему, бормоча что-то успокаивающее.

Не рискуя пока оставлять их наедине, Майкрофт осторожно прислонился к стене, надеясь унять боль в пульсирующем боку, которая уже становилась ощутимой.

Жалкий и смиренный, Шерлок с нескрываемым желанием и тоской смотрел на Уотсона, продолжая уговаривать его. Майкрофт ущипнул двумя пальцами переносицу, и подумал о том, что он сделал бы то же самое и даже больше, если бы у него была хоть малейшая надежда на то, что Грегори выслушает его и простит.

А секунду спустя до него дошло, что именно так он и может поступить хоть прямо сейчас. Может снова увидеться с Грегори. Попробовать объяснить ему все. Может даже попытаться вымолить у него прощение. И уж точно может сказать ему, наконец, правду.

Уотсон все еще стоял, глядя в сторону, пока Шерлок, прижавшись к нему, выпрашивал у него прощение тихим и низким голосом. Притворяясь, что он не слушает его, Уотсон, само собой, слышал все, что Шерлок ему говорил, но Майкрофт не мог различить ни слова. Несмотря на все попытки Джона контролировать выражение своего лица, когда он снова посмотрел на Шерлока, его чувства были написаны на нем большими буквами. Он снова осмелился поверить, что Шерлок жив.

Майкрофт почувствовал себя вуайеристом, да при том еще и завистливым, помоги ему Бог, потому что именно сейчас он как никогда остро ощущал остутствие Грегори в своей жизни.

Порезанная окровавленная рубашка прилипла к его длинному неглубокому порезу, и теперь, когда кровь уже подсохла, неприятно дергала рану. Собираясь в душ, Майкрофт все еще сомневался, что стоит доверять Шерлока Джону, и именно эту неудобную минуту выбрал его телефон, чтобы зазвонить.

* * *

Майкрофт принял душ, переоделся и собрал чемодан в рекордно короткое время. Он даже успел облепить пластырем порез, который упорно продолжал кровоточить.

— Шерлок, мне надо уехать. Меня не будет в стране как минимум неделю. Пообещай мне, что вы не покинете дом и не покажетесь никому на глаза, пока я не буду уверен, что тебя не арестуют.

— Конечно, езжай, — рассеянно отозвался Шерлок, не сводя глаз с лица Уотсона.

— Мне надо осмотреть твой бок, — без особого энтузиазма вспомнил Уотсон.

— С ним все в порядке, — отмахнулся Майкрофт. — Прежде, чем уехать, я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне слово, что ты не…

Майкрофт не смог заставить себя произнести это вслух.

Уотсон слегка улыбнулся — впервые с тех пор, как Шерлок прыгнул с крыши «Бартса», — и сказал:

— Учитывая, сколько раз я молил, чтобы Шерлок был жив, было бы странно убивать его сейчас. Хотя не могу отрицать, что какая-то часть меня с удовольствием бы это сделала, — жизнерадостно добавил он.

Уотсон держал Шерлока за запястье и большим пальцем рисовал круги на тыльной стороне его ладони. Майкрофт кивнул, но это его не до конца успокоило.

— Если ты захочешь использовать его, как боксерскую грушу, ты отлично знаешь, что он просто будет стоять на месте и не подумает сопротивляться.

— Как делал это ты, когда защищал его в детстве.

— Ты слышал? — удивился Майкрофт.

— Да.

— Отец был алкоголиком. Агрессивным алкоголиком, — сказал Шерлок. — А Майкрофт защищал меня от него. Джон, останешься здесь со мной?

Уотсон мгновенно расслабился, и в его улыбке появилось настоящее тепло.

— Идиот, ну куда же я от тебя денусь!

Именно в этот момент охрана Майкрофта приехала, чтобы отвезти его на вертолетную станцию. Майкрофт задержался в дверях и посмотрел на Уотсона, который выглядел гораздо лучше, чем час назад.

— Все будет в порядке, — заверил его Уотсон. — Мы будем в порядке.

— Оставайтесь здесь и не высовывайтесь. Поговорите с Грегори и миссис Хадсон, — напомнил Майкрофт.

— Поговорим. Не забудь показать рану врачу.

— Это было необходимо, — игнорируя его последнюю фразу, заявил Майкрофт.

Выражение лица Уотсона, который понял, что имел в виду Майкрофт, сменилось на жесткое, и он сказал с опасным спокойствием:

— Что, и это все?

— Разве извинение от меня что-то исправит? — устало спросил Майкрофт, стараясь не смотреть на часы.

Уотсон разжал кулак и выдохнул.

— Я вижу, ты любишь рисковать.

Голубые глаза, такие непохожие на глаза Шерлока, без труда выдержали его взгляд.

— Мне так долго больше нечего было любить, что я уже не помню другой жизни.

— Сэр, нам действительно уже пора, — сказал Дэвид, вышедший из машины, чтобы поторопить его.

Майкрофт в последний раз обеспокоенно взглянул на Шерлока и Уотсона и ушел.

* * *

Звук мотора внутри военного транспортника казался особенно громким. Майкрофт вернулся в реальность и увидел, что Пол и Мартин смотрят на его с выражениями, которые они наверняка опрометчиво считали бесстрастными. Смерть Дэвида потрясла их всех.

— Идите и поспите, — раздраженно приказал им Майкрофт. — Мне всего лишь вправили вывихнутое плечо, это не операция по спасению жизни. Вы уже приготовили свои отчеты о случившемся?

— Еще нет, — ответил Пол.

— Тогда идите и сделайте это. Время наблюдения за мной закончено.

— Вы же нас позовете, если вам что-то понадобится?

Майкрофт откуда-то нашел силы улыбнуться и сказал:

— Идите уже. Если я захочу чай, который можно пить, я знаю, кого позвать, и это не вы двое.

Действие местной анестезии уже почти закончилось, и его закованные в шину пальцы начали ощутимо болеть. Однако порванные связки, вероятнее всего, полностью срастутся, и он не потеряет подвижность пальцев Его плечо также болело, но и этого следовало ожидать. Майкрофт посмотрел на слинг, обеспечивающий неподвижность руки, — он еще легко отделался.

Из всех бессмысленных способов умереть, Дэвид выбрал самый дурацкий. Он обернулся с переднего сидения «Лэнд Ровера», чтобы закончить свою очередную дурацкую шутку, и умер, не успев договорить слово, когда земля под ними дрогнула, и они попали в небольшой обвал, который все же практически сбросил их с горной дороги в пропасть. Это были жуткие шестнадцать минут, проведенные в ловушке, — зависнув над ущельем, глядя вниз из машины и крепко сжимая руку висящего в воздухе Дэвида, дверь которого открылась прямо над пропастью, когда они перевернулись. Конечно, тогда Майкрофт еще не знал, что Дэвид уже мертв.

Майкрофт выдохнул, пытаясь взять под контроль собственный разум, который упорно возвращал его к тому, что случилось.

К счастью, никто из остального сопровождения не пострадал, и они проявили поразительную четкость и эффективность, спасая Майкрофт и Дэвида. Правда, Майкрофт не представлял, как они могли подумать, что он разожмет руку и оставит там тело Дэвида. Меньшее, что он мог для него сделать, — вернуть его домой.

Майкрофт поднял голову, когда медбрат вошел, чтобы проверить их таинственного — и единственного — ВИП-пациента, но поняв, что его присутствие нежелательно, не стал задерживаться. Сделав глоток выдохшейся воды, Майкрофт подумал о том, что ему придется отложить поездку в Штаты.

В первую очередь ему надо было увидеться с Элис, которая еще не знала, что стала вдовой. После того, как они приземлятся на базе ВВС «Бризе Нортон», он сопроводит тело Дэвида в морг при больнице Джона Рэклиффа, куда привозят всех военных, погибших заграницей. Как только он покончит там со всеми формальностями, вертолет доставит его в Чизлхерст, а оттуда он поедет на машине в дом Элис и Дэвида.

Несмотря на все еще разбегающиеся мысли, Майкрофт мысленно закончил своей отчет, признавая, что он был бы больше уверен в этом плане, если бы все его этапы организовывала Балаша. Однако Балаша была сейчас в Европе, держала за руку министра иностранных дел, хотя, к счастью, и не в буквальном смысле слова, потому что тот был не таким похотливым, как его предшественник.

Самолет приземлился на пятнадцать минут позже планируемого, и Майкрофт спустился на землю медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Его покрытое синяками и ссадинами тело было напряженным и не желало его слушаться. После того, как тело Дэвида вынесли из самолета со всеми военными почестями, Майкрофт повернулся и увидел, как к ним по взлетной подъезжает Балаша.

— Сэр, — сказала она, пронзительным взглядом ища в его глазах ответы на свои невысказанные вопросы. — Я лишь хочу подтвердить, что мы будет в Джоне Рэдклиффе через сорок минут. Главный патологоанатом нас уже ждет. Все формальности займут не больше пятнадцати минут. Через пять минут мы уже сядем в вертолет, который доставит нас в Чизлхерст. Могу я предложить вам переодеться в больнице? На вашем костюме видна кровь.

Нахмурившись, Майкрофт оглядел себя и сказал, нахмурившись:

— Но Дэвид не… А, это, должно быть, моя, — сообразил он, не слишком обеспокоенный этим открытием.

— Ваш багаж сейчас переносят в машину, — сообщила Балаша, которую волновало и то, каким бледным он был, и то, как он стоял, — ему явно было больно.

Впрочем, спрашивать у него что-то на этот счет было бесполезно. Майкрофт кивнул и ответил:

— Я рад тебя видеть. Как ты добралась сюда так быстро?

— Поймала попутку. Немцы весьма любезно согласились мне помочь.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал Майкрофт.

* * *

Перед поворотом на улицу, где еще недавно счастливо жил Дэвид, Майкрофт снял слинг и шину с пальцев.

— Сэр, — протестующе сказала Балаша.

— Я не собираюсь демонстрировать вдове Дэвида свои незначительные раны.

Балаше хватило ума не настаивать.

Майкрофт вышел из дома с террасой, который вместе с соседними домами, стоявшими георгианским полукругом, смотрел на парк Чизлхерст, лишь сорок пять минут спустя. На его рубашке были следы размазанной туши, а на лице застыло выражение, которые явственно говорило о том, что это были самые тяжелые сорок пять минут жизни Майкрофта.

Балаша дождалась, когда машина тронется с места, и протянула Майкрофту чай.

— Когда вы в последний раз ели? — спросила она.

— Я не голоден, — поморщился Майкрофт, — но за чай спасибо.

— Джейн останется с Элис, пока к ней не приедут родители.

— Хорошо. Судя по всему, мы даже успеем на заседание Объединенного комитета разведки.

— Вам стоит его отменить.

— Нет, лучше, если я буду чем-то занят, — ответил Майкрофт, в кои-то веки сказав чистую правду.

* * *

Машина уже везла их от вертолетной станции на Даунинг-стрит, когда Балаша обратилась к нему таким тоном, который всегда означал, что Майкрофт должен уделить ей все свое внимание. Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, и Балаша протянула ему свой планшет.

Ранние выпуски новостей наперебой показывали Лестрада, которого окружили перед незнакомой Майкрофту дверью журналисты, требующие прокомментировать неожиданное известие о том, что Шерлок Холмс жив.

Гримасу и раскрытый рот Лестрада едва ли можно было принять за улыбку, а его глаза вдруг подозрительно заблестели, и в течение нескольких секунд он рисковал сломаться прямо на глазах тех же журналистов, которые мучили его на пресс-конференциях с тех пор, как он начал сотрудничать с Шерлоком. Однако Лестрад все же взял себя в руки, и мгновение спустя радость в его глазах сменилась опустошением, когда он осознал, какую злую шутку с ним сыграли.

Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул.

Балаша мельком взглянула на Майкрофта и тут же уткнулась в свой «Блэкберри», делая вид, что ее здесь вообще нет.

— Отложи заседание. Отвезите меня к Грегори, — приказал Майкрофт и закрыл глаза.

Посторонний наблюдатель решил бы, что он заснул, но Балаша отлично его знала, и от нее не укрылось, как он морщился каждый раз, когда машина наезжала на выбоину.

— Сэр, вам надо к врачу, — сказала она, когда не смогла больше этого выносить.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Майкрофт.

— Хорошо, не сейчас, но после того, как вы увидитесь с детективом-инспектором Лестрадом.

— Ладно, — согласился Майкрофт, и это взволновало Балашу еще больше.

* * *

К своему огромному облечению, Лестрад сумел ускользнуть от журналистов, которые продолжали дежурить на его крыльце. Ему некуда было идти, кроме как в дом, который они ремонтировали. Шли уже последние этапы работы, и дом должен был быть закончен через пару дней. После этого Лестрад уедет из Лондона. Здесь ему уже незачем было оставаться.

Зайдя в дом, он порадовался тому, что никто здесь еще не видел выпуски новостей. Лишь когда он взял в руки валик и окунул его в краску, он осознал, насколько он был зол: от ярости у него дрожали руки.

Он видел перед собой не стену, которую нужно было покрасить. а Майкрофта, который встал перед ним на колени на лестнице в «Бартсе» и сказал, что это не его вина.

Чертов ублюдок!

Лестрад закрыл глаза и попытался взять себя в руки, медленно дыша и борясь с дикой злостью на Майкрофта и его ложь.

Майкрофт солгал не только ему, но и Джону, миссис Хадсон и, вероятнее всего, Лену и Энни. Это было лишним доказательством того, что любовь к любому из Холмсов была безнадежна, безответна и плохо заканчивалась.

* * *

— Мы будем на месте через пару минут, — сказала Балаша в полной тишине.

Майкрофт тут же открыл глаза.

— Где мы?

— Почти готовый дом для бездомных. Детектив-инспектор Лестрад помогает с его реставрацией и ремонтом. Должно быть, он сумел сбежать от прессы и пришел сюда из своей квартиры.

Майкрофт поправил галстук и одернул пиджак и рукав на той руке, которая была ранена, — он по-прежнему был без слинга и шины. Он взглянул было на Балашу, но тут же передумал спрашивать то, что вертелось у него не языке.

— Вы отлично выглядите, сэр, — подбадривающе сказала она, прочитав его мысли.

— Сомневаюсь, что мой вид будет иметь хоть какое-то значение, чем бы все ни закончилось, — саркастически фыркнув, ответил Майкрофт. — Прикажи охране держаться подальше. Эта встреча и без того будет трудной.

Он вышел из машины, осторожно выпрямился, пересек усыпанную гравием площадку перед домом и зашел внутрь. Судя по запаху краски, ремонт и впрямь подходил к концу. Майкрофт успел сделать лишь несколько шагов, когда к нему подошел прыщавый юнец.

— Я ищу Грегори Лестрада, — сказал Майкрофт. — Я его старый друг.

— Да? Ну, тогда тебе туда. Осторожнее, косяки еще не высохли.

Он провел Майкрофта по длинному коридору в прямоугольную комнату в задней части дома, которая была частично покрашена в бледно-желтый цвет. Майкрофт остановился как вкопанный, увидев знакомую фигуру, балансирующую на стремянке спиной к нему. На Лестраде были заляпанные краской джинсы, в которых он в феврале две тысячи восьмого встретил Майкрофта, когда тот пришел к нему в почти пустую квартиру, чтобы уговорить работать с Шерлоком. С момента их последней встречи Грегори похудел килограмма на четыре и подстригся под ежика. Поскольку его бицепсы стали толще, а талия, наоборот, тоньше, Майкрофт решил, что Лестрад похудел благодаря тяжелому физическому труду, а не спортзалу.

— Грег, — заорал юнец так, словно Лестрад был в сорока метрах от него, а не всего лишь в четырех. — Тут как-то чувак говорит, что он твой друг. Если он врет, я его выгоню.

Лестрад повернулся до неприличия спокойно и уверенно, учитывая, что он все еще стоял на шаткой стремянке, и замер, заметив Майкрофта. Его густую бороду Майкрофт видел впервые. Как и враждебное выражение его глаз.

— Спасибо, Тим. Закрой за собой дверь, пожалуйста.

Держа в одной руке валик, с которого капала краска, а в другой — малярный поддон, Лестрад смотрел на пол, пока за Тимом с тихим кликом не закрылась дверь. Он стоял, не шевелясь, потому что боялся, что если он шелохнется, то разлетится на кусочки или, того хуже, раздавит Майкрофта исключительно силой своего гнева, который копился в нем с той секунды, когда он в полной мере осознал масштаб его лжи.

— Ну и ну. Кажется, мы уже где-то встречались, — сказал Лестрад напряженным незнакомым голосом. — Говорят, что лучше поздно, чем никогда, но я лично никогда не был с этим согласен.

Майкрофт замер, лишь сейчас поняв, что до этой самой минуты он все еще надеялся на лучшее. На чудо. А еще — что он пришел сюда не столько ради Грегори, сколько ради самого себя.

— Я увидел новости, только когда приземлился, и пришел попросить у тебя прощения, — сказал Майкрофт так чопорно и сдержанно, будто бы они не были когда-то любовниками. — Ты не должен был узнать правду вот так вот.

— Да что ты? Мне стоит проявить благодарность? Как бы ты ни пытался оправдаться, ты знал, что я винил себя в смерти Шерлока, и все равно не рассказал мне правду. Все это время я продолжал верить, что он мертв. Уходи, между нами все кончено, — устало добавил Лестрад, чья злость уже начала испаряться.

— Разумеется, ты прав. Я пришел слишком поздно. Я глубоко сожалению о той боли, которую я тебе причинил.

— Да неужели? А, ну, тогда все в порядке. Просто уйди. Мне уже все равно. Я давал тебе полгода.

— Что, прости? — озадаченно уточнил Майкрофт. — Полгода?

Лестрад с завидной ловкостью спустился на три ступеньки и сел на верхнюю ступень стремянки, примостив поддон внизу.

— Я знал, что ты соврал мне о любовнике… понял это после одной из самых тяжелых недель в моей жизни. Но я думал, что твой поступок — часть какого-то плана, и поэтому держался от тебя подальше, боялся все испортить. Я верил тебе, верил и ждал, ждал и ждал. А потом Шерлок прыгнул… — на долю секунды его голос дрогнул. — Ты знал, ты отлично знал, что я виню в этом себя, и промолчал. Тот, кто действительно любит меня, никогда бы так не сделал. Ни один любящий человек так бы не поступил.

Майкрофт напрягся и чуть откинул голову, словно только получил серьезный удар и теперь был не в состоянии скрыть это. Он незаметно прислонился к двери, потому что едва мог устоять на ногах, и уставился на Лестрада с тем же выражением, с которым приговоренные к смертной казни смотрят на своего палача. Лишь сейчас до него окончательно дошло, что именно пыталась сказать ему Эдит Карсон.

Грегори был прав. Ни один любящий человек не поступил бы так, не причинил бы такой боли тому, кого любит. Майкрофт Холмс был исключением…

— Что-то еще? — спросил Лестрад, когда молчание затянулось. — Нет? Отлично. Тогда прошу меня простить, но мне еще надо отметить свое очередное публичное унижение и смириться с полным отсутствием собственной значимости для тех, кого я считал друзьями. Провожать, прости, не буду, выйдешь сам.

Лестрад сам не узнавал свой голос — мрачный, резкий и раздраженный. Ярость и никуда не девшаяся потребность в Майкрофте пульсировали в его венах, как дуэт барабанщиков. Лестрад с показным спокойствием взял поддон и отвернулся к стене, которую красил.

Все еще пытаясь уложить в голове, какую невыносимую боль он причинил Грегори, Майкрофт открыл было рот, но так и не смог найти слов, которые оправдали бы то, что он сознательно и намеренно сделал. Он стиснул зубы, под его потухшими бледными глазами, прищуренными из-за боли, залегли глубокие тени, и хотя он, как обычно, стоял прямо, со стороны он выглядел как восковая свеча, которая вот-вот истает. Он разрешил себе в последний раз посмотреть на того, кто только что навсегда вычеркнул его из своей жизни, и вышел.

Майкрофт принимал болеутоляющие несколько часов назад, и теперь боль накатывала на него волнами, как при шторме на море, становясь все сильнее и сильнее, закручивая его в свой водоворот. Майкрофт преодолел порыв развязать галстук, потому что ему вдруг стало необъяснимо жарко. От отсутствия сна и еды у него начала кружиться голова, и его не отпускало выражение лица Грегори. Выйдя из дома, Майкрофт даже не заметил, что испачкался краской, когда врезался в дверной косяк. В ушах у него звенело, и он на автопилоте дошел до машины, загребая ногами гальку. Запнувшись о бордюр, он буквально ввалился в открытую дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения. У него не было сил хоть как-то остановить или смягчить свое падение, и боль стала последним, что он запомнил перед тем, как лицо склонившейся перед ним Балаши исчезло в кромешной тьме.

* * *

Тим вернулся в комнату под предлогом того, что принес Лестраду пластиковый стаканчик с чаем, и не скрывал своего любопытства.

— Эй, осторожно, растяпа, ты же капаешь краской на себя, — воскликнул Тим.

Утопая в тоске и отчаянии, Лестрад вернулся в реальность, беззлобно выругался и попытался оттереть все, что испачкал краской.

— Все в порядке? — с изрядной долей деликатности спросил Тим, потому что жизнь на улице научила его тому, что люди ничто не ценят так, как свою личные тайны, когда уже лишись всего остального.

— Что? А, да, в порядке, — ответил Лестрад, пытаясь принять то, что он никогда больше не увидит Майкрофта. — Просто отлично.

[1] Тартразин, он же Е-102 — искусственный пищевой краситель желтого цвета. Получают из отходов добычи каменного угля.

[2] Даркнет (также известен как «Тёмная сеть», «Теневая сеть») — скрытая сеть, соединения которой устанавливаются только между доверенными пирами, с использованием нестандартных протоколов и портов. Файлообмен происходит анонимно, и, следовательно, пользователи могут общаться без особых опасений и государственного вмешательства Именно поэтому даркнет часто воспринимается как инструмент для осуществления коммуникации в различного рода незаконной деятельности.


End file.
